Lost and Found
by Storm Ruler
Summary: When the cause of Sesshomaru's bitterness is discovered, Kagome decides that maybe a little bit of compassion and time will help bring him out of the darkness. Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she made her way toward the well. She hated it when she fought with Inuyasha about going back to her time to visit her family and catch up on her schooling. She understood that she had an obligation and duty to fix the jewel since she was the one who broke it, but she still had a life in her time as well. A life that was getting harder and harder to maintain.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when we she reached the well. Not wanting to waste anytime, she jumped down the well and was engulfed in a familiar blue light. As she climbed out of the well and saw her home a smile graced her face. She hoped everyone was home so she could see them before she inevitably returned to the Feudal Era and continued her quest for the jewel shards. As she walked towards the house she noticed her grandpa had one his of many ancient scrolls in his hand. It was odd to see him with one of these since he usually kept them locked up in storage and she wondered what could have possibly caused him to go retrieve it.

"Grandpa, what are you doing with that scroll? Did someone finally show an interest in history while you gave them a tour of the shrine?" Kagome asked him. A small smile appeared on his face before quickly disappearing and being replaced by a more serious expression.

"Kagome, it's good to see you again. I was beginning to think that something horrible had happened to you over there. I'm happy that I was wrong. To answer your question, no I don't have this scroll out because someone showed an interest in history. I intend to sell it to the museum in Tokyo. Since you last visited finances have gotten rough and selling this scroll will help ease that burden." He replied to her.

A look of horror filled her face. How could this have happened? She felt guilt overtake her body and mind as ideas raced through her head. If she hadn't fallen down the well she could have maintained good grades and gotten a job to help with finances at home.

"Why didn't you all tell me about this. I would have put finding the shards on hold till everything was fixed here." Kagome responded to him.

"We know you would have, but we didn't want to bother you. What you are doing over there is important. But since you're here, would you care to go with me to the museum?" He asked her.

Kagome nodded and they began walking towards their destination. They arrived at the museum a short while later. Her grandfather proceeded to inform the receptionist at the desk as to why they were there. The receptionist nodded at them and sent them to the second floor to speak to the museum manager, Mrs. Akania. Mrs. Akania was waiting for them when they arrived in her office and motioned for them to take a seat.

"Mr. Higurashi, I was informed by the receptionist that you have an ancient scroll that you are willing to sell to the museum. Before I decide anything though, what information does the scroll contain." She questioned, eyeing him heavily as she did so.

"I believe you will find this particular scroll a worthwhile addition to your collection. It contains details about the early life of the Western Lord Sesshomaru, including why he came to hate humans so much." He stated. A look of shock overcame Kagome's face while a look of intrigue came upon Mrs. Akania's.

"How did you come to possess a scroll with such valuable information? Many institutions have spent years trying to find documents discussing the early parts of Sesshomaru's life and they have failed to do so. I won't buy this from you unless I'm allowed to read its contents and verify that what you are telling me is accurate." She responded to him. He gave a slight nod of his head and reached the scroll out to her, waiting for her to take it him. Gently so as not to damage the age parchment that the scroll was made of, she took it out of his hands and examined it thoroughly. The scroll was yellowed with age and bore the symbol of the West, indicating that that there may be truth in the words that Mr. Higurashi had said. However, she was not going to take any chances. Too many times people came in here claiming they had something of value, only for her to discover they were lying and had wasted her time. This seemed legitimate, but in her field of business there was no room for taking unnecessary chances. Slowly, she broke the seal on the scroll and unrolled it. Her eyes moved back and forth as she read the scroll absorbing the information it contained.

_** I**** hear the whispers about how cold our Lord, Sesshomaru has become. They question if he even has a heart. I can assure you that he does. As the primary caretaker of our Lord when he was much younger, I saw what many others have not seen. He was once a kind hearted spirit who cared for those around him. That changed after his father's death. When his father died Sesshomaru became a different person. The kindness that once defined him dimmed and he became a shell. For the longest time he wouldn't talk about his father's passing and many feared that he would grieve himself to death.**_

_** That all changed though. One day when one of the human servants of the West upset that our Lord was unhappy and decided to try and comfort him. Many thought she was foolish and would fail, but I had faith in her. So I led her to our Lord watched as she showed him the one thing no one else had ever showed him, compassion. I guess that was all he needed because as time went by the light that once radiated from him returned and the fears of his grieving disappeared.**_

_** Everyone was happy about this or so it was thought. There was one though that was furious about this turn events. Sesshomaru's mother, Isuki, could not stand that her son had been helped by a human. She despised humans to the fullest extent and blamed them for Inutashio's death. Seeing her son helped by the species she detested did nothing but make her opinion of them worse. As far as she was concerned, demons were above humans in every standard and she intended to teach that lesson to her son. On an early morning while our Lord was in the dojo training, she ordered that the human servant be taken to a village a few miles from the castle. After declaring this, she informed the rest of the servants that their presence would be required in that same village later in the evening.**_

_** When Sesshomaru was done with his training his mother greeted him, and insisted he must go with her to the village to help resolve an issue that had arisen. Complying with his mother's wishes, he followed her to the village. Upon arriving, he noticed all the servants in the castle were gathered around the village's gallows and quickly made his way through the crowd to see what the problem was. There strapped down was the servant who helped him overcome the grief that had consumed when his father passed away. With fury in his eyes our Lord turned his mother and demanded to know what the meaning of this was. A smile graced her lips and what she said next haunted Sesshomaru for the rest of his life.**_

_** "Humans are beneath us my son. It is there fault that your father died. They are weak and constantly need to be protected because they can not fend for themselves. I see how you act towards this woman, and I'm sure I'm not the only one. I will not let you repeat the mistakes of your father! To show you just how weak humans are, I sentence this woman to death!" She screamed at our lord. He attempted to rescue the girl but it was no use. She ordered several guards to hold Sesshomaru as she made her way to the gallows. Watching the agony that filled her son's eyes she called for a sword and in one swift movement beheaded the woman who had helped her son the most.**_

_** In that moment, Sesshomaru became the cold and bitter Lord that many know him as today. Most people will read this and think that I am a fool. So I will hide this scroll, in hopes that it will be found by someone with intelligence. I only hope that this helps the world better understand our Lord, so that he is not remembered solely for his bitterness and hatred of mankind.**_

_** Kirsumi**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mrs. Akania rolled the scroll shut and handed it back to Mr. Higurashi. She studied him thoughtfully for a few moments, trying to decide the best words to express her opinion of the scroll.

"Mr. Higurashi, my doubts were ill placed. I apologize for not believing that your were bringing me something of value. As the owner of this museum, I talk to many people who make claims of having an item of significant historical value. Most of the time this turns out to be false. However on rare occasions such as this, it ends up being the truth. Based on the contents of the scroll and your truthfulness, I am willing to buy it from you for several million yen. Do you have any objections with this." She asked him.

"No, I have no objections," he replied to her. With that he reached his hand out to shake hers. Happy that he agreed to sell the museum such an important document, she grasped his outreached hand and gave a firm shake.

"Since you have agreed to the terms, the only thing left to do is fill out the paperwork stating that you are selling the artifact to the museum for the agreed upon price. It shouldn't take very long. Once that is completed I can write you a check and you can be on your way." She told him.

"Very well, the sooner this transaction is completed the better. Just explain each thing I am filling out in detail so I know exactly what I'm doing." Mr. Higurashi responded to her. Nodding in understanding, she went over to the filing cabinet on the left of her office and proceeded to get the necessary paperwork prepared.

"Grandpa, while you are filling out the paperwork, may I read the scroll? I've met Sesshomaru and this will give me a better understanding of him. Having a better understanding of him can help me finally stop the bickering between him and Inuyasha." She claimed to her grandfather.

"Yes, you may Kagome. Be wary though, I know the contents of the scroll and it will drastically change any opinion you have on Lord Sesshomaru." He replied to her.

Excitement filled her as she pick the scroll up off of Mrs. Akania's desk. This could be the instrument that would allow her to end the nonsensical bickering between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She unrolled the scroll and began reading the flowing text, hoping that it contained the answer she sought. As she continued to read her expression changed from one of curiosity and excitement, to one of pure horror. By the time she was finished reading the ancient text, she was completely mortified. Deep down she had always know that something terrible must have happened to Sesshomaru to make him the cold and bitter person he was, but she had never dreamed it could have been something as terrible as that.

She could tell by the way the document described Sesshomaru and his reaction to the woman's death that he had loved her. In a way she could relate to him. She also knew what it felt like to lose someone you love, though it was to another person rather than the arms of death. She had always known that she would would never be good enough for Inuyasha. Kikyo recently joining the group and Inuyasha proclaiming that she was his mate didn't help this matter either. A sorrowful smile momentarily appeared on her face. She and Sesshomaru were so different, yet they shared a common bound. They both knew that some people don't get the happy ever after that they seek.

A strange thought crossed her mind. Since compassion had once before pulled Sesshomaru out of the darkness, perhaps it could free him once again. Determination filled her soul and resolve filled her eyes. Yes, she would show him compassion in hopes that it would that it would help her find purpose other than being a shard detector to a half demon she was madly in love with. A half demon that would never feel the same way about her and constantly put her down. She let out a small sigh at the thought of Inuyasha and Kikyo together. She loved Inuyasha so much and just wanted so badly for him to feel the same. He didn't though and she knew he never would and that was what hurt the most. Instead she was destined to forever be second place in his eyes, to the first woman he ever loved. Even though Kagome was a living breathing person, he still yearned for Kikyo in her current state as a walking corpse.

Deciding that dwelling on the topic would do no good, she rolled the scroll back up and gently laid it back down on Mrs. Akania's desk. She watched silently as her grandfather filled out the last of the paperwork and was handed the check for selling the document to the museum.

As they walked home, Mr. Higurashi noticed that his granddaughter was being unusually quiet. He didn't like this and was use to her being talkative all the time. Deciding that the silence was getting to him, he struck up a conversation with her.

"Are you feeling alright Kagome? I've noticed how quiet you are, which is not usual for you. Is there anything you would like to talk about?" He asked her worried that she was upset about something. She gave him a small smile before replying to him.

"Grandpa, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about what the scroll said. I've always known Sesshomaru must have had a good reason to be as bitter as he is, but I never expected that those events happened to him. You were right, the scroll did change my opinion of him. It also made me realize that in a way I can relate to him, something I never thought would be possible."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome spent the next several days catching up on her studies. Her friends had asked how she was and she smiled like she always did and told them she was fine. The stories her family made up for her absences constantly had her friends worried, but it was necessary. She couldn't afford for anyone else to know the truth.

On the day she planned to return to the Feudal Era, she was surprised to hear a knock on the door. No one in the house was expecting company, so she wondered who it could possibly be. She quickly made her way downstairs and opened the door only to find Hojo standing there. She let a mental sigh roll through her mind, as the suggestions of her friends repeated themselves over and over. Her friends meant well when they suggested she should date Hojo but in truth all the suggestions did was annoy her. Hojo was a sweet enough guy, but he the personality and looks she was seeking. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Hojo began speaking.

"Hey Kagome, I'm glad you've been feeling better recently. I know I should have called first but I was in the neighborhood so I figured I'd drop by and see how you're doing." He stated. Kagome nodded and him before opening the door a bit wider and stepping outside.

"Thank you Hojo, that's sweet that you were worried about me. I'm fine doing much better though. In fact, I feel the best that I have in a long time." She replied to him. Hojo smiled at her and clasp his hands together, trying to stop them from shaking. He had come here with the intention of asking her on a date. He so desperately wanted to, but anytime he tried to form the words or even tried to speak his mind instantly went numb. Finally he mustered up enough courage to complete the task he come here to do.

"Kagome, we known each other for a long time. I know you may shoot this down, but I have something to tell you. I've liked you for as long as I can remember. I think you are the smartest and most beautiful woman I have ever met. I was wondering, is there any chance at all you would consider going on a date with me?" He questioned. Kagome wasn't shocked by Hojo's proclamation. She had known for a long time that he liked her. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. All the overly obvious clues over the years had been enough for her to determine this. She didn't know how to respond to Hojo. She had no intention of dating, but she did want to keep him as a friend. She needed to pick her words carefully, so as not to crush him too much.

"Hojo, I'm flattered by your words but I'm not interested in seeing anyone at this time. With all the constant health problems I have, I would just be a burden and I don't want to be a burden to anyone." She claimed. Hojo frowned at her words. She could never possibly be a burden to him let alone anyone else in the world. He knew she had health problems and he was willing to deal with it if he meant he could be with her.

"Kagome, I understand that you have health problems and that you feel it makes you a burden. That's not true though. I would gladly help you deal with any problem you have in life, if it meant that I could be with you. Will you at least consider saying yes?" Hojo pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry Hojo but my answer is still no. I would still like to be friends with you though. I think that's all we are meant to be. I just don't feel anything for you romantically and I don't want to get into a relationship when my heart isn't in it." Kagome told him. A look of anguish ran across Hojo's face and she knew that he was crushed by her. She felt terrible about it, but she would rather he know there was never a chance than to keep him hanging onto the possibility that it may happen down the road.

"I understand Kagome. I wish you had told me that there was a chance, but I respect your decision. I need to get going now. I hope you have a wonderful day." He whispered calmly, before bolting away from the shrine as fast as he could.

Kagome watched as he ran from the shrine, until he disappeared from her line of sight. She felt horrible for what had just transpired, but at least she hadn't given Hojo false hope like Inuyasha had done to her. She had waited so long for a chance to be with Inuyasha because he never gave her a straight answer that when he finally chose Kikyo over her, it destroyed her. Shaking her head, Kagome opened the door to her house and walked back inside and up the stairs to her bedroom to finish packing supplies for her trip back to the Feudal Era.

A short while later she was waving goodbye to her family as she headed toward the well. She was honestly surprised that Inuyasha hadn't come to her time to drag her back, but then she remember that Kikyo was now part of their group. He was probably so busy with Kikyo that he wasn't worried her anymore. Tears stung her eyes at this particular thought. Why did Inuyasha have to chose Kikyo, it wasn't fair. Kikyo had never truly accepted for he was. Kikyo had intended to make Inuyasha become human to be with her. She let out a soft sigh. It didn't matter what she would do differently than Kikyo. Inuyasha had made his choice. She opened the door to the well house and turned to wave at her family one last time before jumping into the the well and being engulfed by a bright blue light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The shimmering blue light slowly faded away and Kagome's feet touched the bottom of the well signaling that her journey to the past was successful. She pulled herself out of the well and headed towards the place that her group of shard hunting companions most likely would be, Kaede's village. The trip to the village was relatively short and she could instantly tell that she was correct about her friend's being here when one of Kikyo's many soul collectors flew past her head and towards the direction of Kaede's hut. Seeing the soul collector reminded Kagome of her biggest problem with Kikyo. Though many thought it was Inuyasha's affection, it was actually that the fact Kikyo used the souls of the dead to sustain her false body that Kagome had the biggest problem with. She just couldn't understand how Kikyo was able to be okay with depriving people of the chance to live a proper afterlife.

She continued towards the hut and soon heard the laughter of most of her friends, and the grumblings of certain hanyou. She walked inside and was barreled down by Shippo.

"Kagome I'm glad you came back. Inuyasha has been mean to me the whole time you were gone." He said in sweet childish voice

"I did nothing of the sort you little runt! Keh, Kagome it's about time you came back. I was beginning to think Kikyo and I were going to have to go drag you back from your time. You always take too long when you go back home to catch up on your studies. Now that you're back we can resume shard hunting in the morning." Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded her head and was next greeted by Miroku and Sango.

"Lady Kagome I'm glad you have returned. I was beginning to think Inuyasha was never going to stop his complaining about wanting to resume the hunt for the jewel shards." Miroku said to her.

"Kagome, it's good to have you have you back. I can finally have some time to talk with another female that actually is worth the time of day." Sango commented to Kagome. At this remark, Inuyasha's ears twitched and he snorted out a rude reply.

" You're one to talk Sango. Maybe Kikyo doesn't think you're worth her time." For a moment everyone thought Inuyasha and Sango were going to have words, but instead Sango simply stormed out of the hut with Miroku chasing close behind.

"Look what you've caused Inuyasha. Do you ever think before you speak? Hopefully Miroku will be able to calm her down. As for Inuyasha being mean to you just ignore him, he knows now that I'm back I'll just sit him for being mean to you." Kagome stated. A fangy grin spread across Inuyasha's face causing Kagome to raise her eyebrows.

"Is there something you would like to say Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him

"Actually there is. You stupid beads won't work on me anymore, Kikyo used her miko powers to remove the beads from me. I'm free from you and your stupid mood swings. Now we do things the way I want to." He proclaimed.

"What if I don't want to do things your way Inuyasha? What happens then?" She quipped back at him

"You either do things the way I want or I kick you out of the group. I have Kikyo so I can easily have her replace you as the shard detector. She would probably do a better job than you anyway." He responded back to her. Tears filled her eyes at the harsh things Inuyasha had just said. He was right, he had Kikyo and he didn't need her anymore. Her options were to bend to his will or strike out on her. Deciding that bending to his will wasn't an option she finally gave a reply to arrogant half demon.

"You know what Inuyasha, I think I will leave. You have never done anything but compare me to Kikyo. Guess what Inuyasha, I'm not her. She is an emotionless clay corpse that you use for own carnal pleasures while I am a living breathing person that is capable of doing more than Kikyo will ever be able to accomplish. You are so obsessed with the past that you can't see the present. Kikyo has never truly loved you for everything you are. When she was alive she expected you to become human for her, because a half breed wasn't good enough for her. Unlike her I never snubbed you for being a hanyou, in fact that's part of what made me love you even more. I can see that was foolish though. Rather than continue on with life, you let the past consume you. You will become just like Naraku." She spat at him venomously. With that she ran out of Kaede's hut tears streaming down her face, leaving a stunned Inuyasha behind in the wind.

She ran to the one thing that always managed to comfort her, the Goshinboku. She never understood why but it always helped calm down. So she leaned against the tree and sobbed her eyes out until she finally exhausted herself and sleep overtook her.

Sesshomaru had been out hunting for food to bring back to camp for Rin when he saw his brother's wench sleeping against the Goshinboku. It was extremely odd to see her away from his half brother's company, yet it was even odder that she was unarmed. Curiosity getting the better of him, he approached the miko and gently shook her to wake her up.

"Miko, where is my half brother?" He asked her calmly, expecting her to be rude and annoying as she had in previous encounters. He was quite surprised when she quickly gave him the answers he sought.

"He is in Kaede's village with his mate, Lord Sesshomaru. Just follow the scent of death and soil to find them." She responded to him. Sesshomaru was surprised at this news, he had always thought the miko was romantically involved with the hanyou but apparently he was wrong.

"Why are you not with the half breed now? Being alone without weapons and having no proper training in your miko abilities makes you easy prey." He warned her. Tears once again fell from Kagome's brown eyes as her thoughts returned to the harsh things Inuyasha said.

"I left him because he chose a dead woman over me. I did my best to make him love me, but he chose his past over the present and future." She whispered so quietly Sesshomaru barely heard her.

"Do not waste your tears on my foolish half brother because he does not return your affections. He not worthy of the affection you seek to give him and neither is he worthy of tears." Sesshomaru stated to her with confidence.


End file.
